Hope
by PurplePencilWriter
Summary: Optimus Prime stops eighteen year old OC Justine from committing suicide. Non canon world.
1. Chapter 1

Justine drove speedily down the desert road, her thumb and index finger lay on her gun that she had put in the passenger's seat. The cold metal she felt of the gun contrasted the smoldering heat inside the car and the fierce heat of the summer weather.

The rest of her fingers lay on the freshly torn notebook paper that was underneath the gun: on it the suicide note she had just written. Tears were rapidly falling down both of her cheeks and flooding her eyes, repeatedly blurring her vision before falling down her face.

Finally, she parked her car, being at least twenty miles from civilization. She had stopped and parked at what she knew was an old abandoned gas station. It was a painted white brick building. It's paint was chipped and cracked and the building was covered in the surrounding desert sand. The building's business sign had almost fallen off the building, one side touching the ground the other still attached to the building. The place, Justine noted would not surprise her if she were told it was housing wild local desert reptiles and insects like scorpions. It's old door was wide open and the windows of the building broken into: a tumbleweed sat inside the entrance of the building's door.

Inside the gas station's garage to her right, very near where she had parked she could see there was a dusty blue semi-truck with flame markings. It was filled inside with newspapers and junk from what she could see through it's dusty windows.

The semi was out of place, something new that she had not seen here in her years of knowing the 'secret' place since childhood. She wondered when it had been placed here and by who and who would abandon such a nice semi. The last she had been to this abandoned gas station had been almost a year ago.

Taking a deep breath and turning her head away from the unfamiliar semi she looked forward, her view the desert wilderness. Justine's hands shook as she took them off the steering wheel. Her right hand reached and grabbed the gun. Her finger laid on the trigger as she raised it and pressed it to her temple.

 _No..not there s_ he thought. She pointed the gun next to her heart.

 _To be symbolic._

A bit of anxiety grew in her as her finger got ready to pull the trigger. A deep breath...

"No! Stop!" A loud voice boomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus drove quickly as he could down the road to the base. The nearest hospital was farther than the base and the Autobot leader doubted the unconscious girl's survival, blood was rapidly leaving her shoulder wound.

He had quickly set the human female in the passenger's seat and buckled her in.

* * *

A cry of pain suddenly burst from Justine as she entered consciousness. Opening her eyes she saw through blurred vision. Brightness stung her eyes and she felt weak and tired as if she could sleep for days, but the immense pain that she felt burning in her shoulder would make it impossible.

Blinking and try to focus, her vision cleared as she weakly came to the realization she was looking out the window of a vehicle as she watched repeatedly desert land pass her by

"Hold on. We're on our way to get you help. Hang on."

* * *

 _She closed her eyes, a bit of nervousness rising in her as her fingers got ready to pull the trigger. A deep breath..._

 _And then it all had happened very quickly._

 _"No! Stop!" A loud voice boomed._

 _Justine startled, had jumped as far as she could in her seat with her seat belt still wrapped over her and clicked in. The gun she had held she heard go off just as she had jumped. Her head had turned toward the direction of the voice and when she did her eyes widened with fear as she watched the semi truck that she had just seen, in a matter of seconds turn before her eyes into a giant robot at least twenty eight feet tall._

 _Anxiety and fear filled her completely as she felt burning pain shoot in her right shoulder as her vision now blurred started to blacken as she stared at the face of the giant robot before everything went black._

 _..._

 _Pain._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Hold on. We're on our way to get you help. Hang_ on." _A voice said._

 _She recognized the voice._

 _She realized it was the Robot semi and just as she did she realized she was sitting in that Semi. _

_'If it/he wanted to kill me or harm me it would have done it by now. It wouldn't have tried to stop me.'_ _She thought weakly , pushing any fear and anxiety away from her before feeling herself fall into what felt like sleep._

* * *

Justine's eyes snapped open, waking with a jolt. For her darkness had turned into vivid dreams of what she knew were actually memories.

She sat up slowly.

Looking down at herself and around her surroundings she saw that she was sitting in a small white room on what looked to be an old hospital bed and wearing a hospital gown.

A loud buzzing noise filled the room, surprising Justine and making her gasp. Looking, she saw that it was coming from a small gray speaker hanging above the door of the room. Beside it on it's right was a camera that appeared to be off, it's tiny little red light was black. As she stared at the door and the speaker and the camera, the door sprung open and then the buzzing sound ceased.

Right outside the open door on the smooth concrete floor in the middle of what looked to be the side of a small narrow white hallway was what appeared to be clothing neatly folded and a pair of new white sneakers next to the clothing.

Justine carefully got out of the bed, her legs almost falling underneath her as she took her first step towards the clothes which she discovered were a large plain pink shirt and a normal pair of jeans.

She quickly got dressed behind the door in the small white room and away from the view of the camera just in case. She had found new socks had been stuffed in the left sneaker and new underwear in the other and a fitting white sports bra placed folded in the shirt.

Justine looked down at her right shoulder and pulled down the pink shirt's sleeve to reveal her right shoulder and peered at the pink scar she had seen while getting dressed which she knew was where the bullet had hit her.

 _Where am I and how long have I been here?_ She wondered staring at the pink scar. It looked completely healed, just a scar.

The sound of a loud what sounded like a semi truck's horn honking twice somewhere in the distance broke her thoughts.

She walked out of the room and into the hallway. To her right was just a normal hallway with normal wooden doors on the white walls and to her left of the hallway she could hear the sound of an engine running. Walking to her left, out of the hallway towards the sound of the engine she entered a place she could see which looked to be the inside of a nearly empty mechanic shop.

Justine could see a couple tall beams and a concrete floor with a couple tall rusty mechanic boxes and three rectangle holes on the floor spread across with netting in the holes

But what had really caught Justine's eye as she entered the place was to her right was a beautiful yellow Camaro with black markings.

And then again she heard to her left the same two loud honks she had heard before.

Looking and turning to her left there were three silver garage doors shut but a forth one in front of Justine was open and there outside a few feet from the door was that familiar blue semi-truck with flames.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." The Autobot leader had said after he had transformed into Autobot mode. He had bent low, closer to her level, his face visible out the garage door.

Justine stared at Optimus with her eyebrows furrowed.

"A-Are you alive? Like no one's controlling you?" She asked, wondering out loud in awe and already knowing in her gut the answer but still wanting to known for sure.

She could see humor in Optimus's blue optics and then sadness.

"We are sentient beings from the planet Cybertron which is far far distant from your own."

"We?"

Justine turned around in fright as the yellow camero suddenly started and drove directly behind her on it's own before transforming itself into what looked to be a yellow robot with a few black stripes and stood before her.

"This is Bumblebee. A fellow Autobot like me."

The yellow bot stuck out his hand to greet her. Cautiously and slowly she reached out and shook it.

"Hey, nice to finally get to talk to you, Justine." Bumblebee smiled.

"We know your name because of the identification card kept in your purse that was in your vehicle." Optimus said before she could ask.

"Oh." Was all Justine could reply quietly, thinking how she must had looked unconscious and shot, feeling shame.

"Uh..How many are you on earth? Do you have a space ship?"

"Optimus may I?" Bumblebee smiling asked the Autobot leader after putting his hand above Justine's forehead.

"Justine, would you be comfortable Bumblebee here sharing information with you of our journey that might help you with any questions you may have? You will not be harmed."

Justine nodded her head.

""Bumblebee, you may." Optimus said.

And then Justine's surroundings turned black.

 _She could see a silver planet which looked as if it were made of metal and was much much larger than her own._

 _"That's_ _ **Cybertron."**_ _she said out loud. Justine could feel knowledge downloading in her._

 _And then the scene changed and she could see explosions and smoke and fire which she knew were well acquainted with the planet since the war between the Autobots and Deceptions had started. The planet's surface was filled with dead transformers: newborns and children, young and old. Autobots and Deceptions alike, along with energon from the deceased nearly covering all it's ground._

 _And then the scene changed again: she was now seeing multiple Autobots, Optimus and Bumblebee included on an extremely large ship heading towards earth before humanity had been created. They were headed on a mission to gather energon, just enough needed when before they had entered the earth's atmosphere they discovered they were being followed by a Deception ship. A war had broken out and both ships had crashed into the earth, both seemingly in opposite directions._

 _Millions of years had past until finally for the Autobots through the ship's final power after it's emergency power had for some reason finally started had awoken them before shutting off losing the last of it's remaining juice._

 ** _"When we woke up we found no trace of the deceptions."_** _Justine_ _could hear Bumblebee's voice speak into her mind as he showed from his point of view of he and the autobots searching and scanning for the Decepticon's ship and the decepticons via upon and through the earth and sea._

 ** _"We were still injured, banged up from the crash, thankfully Ratchet was in good enough condition to fix us up enough for us to get around and get supplies we needed on earth to make for our repairs. We don't know what happened to the decpticons that crashed or their ship for sure. We can guess, but Optimus believes they survived and headed back to Cybertron, maybe not all, but at least Megatron. He unfortunately has a knack for that, survival and escape."_** _He grumbled._

 _"_ _ **And hopefully that isn't the case." Bumblebee said, anger in his voice. "That any of them survived and returned to Cybertron to destroy the Autobots that were still there or are currently on this planet of yours. Either way ..for the sake of others."**_

Justine found herself as she was before, Bumblebee's hand no longer hovering over her forehead.

She stood still in shock and sadness about the welfare of both beings and planets as she remembered what she had just witnessed. Meanwhile Optimus transformed into his semi truck form and opened the passenger's side door.

"Justine, can I speak to you privately?" Optimus asked breaking her thoughts. Justine blinked finding herself back in her surroundings.

"..Okay."

Once sitting in the Semi- Truck, Opimus closed the door and started his engine, driving away from the mechanic's shop.

It was night and Justine could see they were far away from the city. The shop was located in the middle of nowhere. Just the desert wilderness and the road near by were it's neighbors. The stars above them brightly shined and covered the black night sky showing Justine more stars than she was aware of existing.

Optimus parked about a hundred feet from the shop, turning off the engine as he asked, "Do you want us to take you back to your step father?"


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus watched as the girl's eyes widened in surprise and then he watched as tears glossed over her eyes. She then cleared her throat and looked out the window next to her, seemingly up at earth's moon. She looked as if she was holding back her tears from falling.

She fell silent.

He watched her and wondered for the umpteenth time what sort of pain someone so young had endured in their alas only eight-teen years of life to want to destroy their self as he had stopped her, so young Justine from doing.

He could understand of course, having endured the war; some of the children on his planet he remembered had been left parentless and became scavengers and almost feral, yet the Autobots had if they were able, gathered the orphan bots in and rehabilitated them in love and kindness, bringing them if possible to sanity, peace and the feeling of being loved.

He put on his heater for her as the desert air started to chill.

"I don't want to go back there." Justine said, breaking her silence.

It seemed as if it took all the strength she could in her body to muster that sentence. Optimus, reading the pain on her face and in her body language didn't dare ask further questions that were plaguing his mind but instead asked, "Justine, Are you hungry?"

She seemed relieved at his change of subject and happiness looked as if it entered her face again.

The girl's body hadn't consumed any solids since she had been with them. Maybe the substance of human food would lift her spirit.

"How does..I believe the term is "Fast food?"...sound to you Justine?" Optimus asked kindly.

A smile swiftly spread across Justine's face but quickly died just as it had.

"I-I don't don't have any money. I didn't take any with me in my purse in the car. Wherever that's at.." She answered sounding ashamed.

"Your vehicle is safe behind the shop and your purse is in it's trunk. Don't worry. I have acquired human currency through non-wicked means. It was given to us by a human friend." Optimus replied. There's some in my glovebox."

* * *

Bumblebee had asked repeatedly when Optimus had informed them where they were going if he was sure he didn't want himself to take Justine instead. After all, he was their leader, but Optimus felt in his spark a protective care and concern for the girl, For his potential new friend. After all, it was he who had stopped her from destroying herself and brought her to the Autobot base.

As they reached civilization Optimus asked Justine. "How do you feel about taking the wheel from now on until we leave civilization ?"

Justine gave a small slow nod, understanding Optimus and then carefully and quickly moved to the front seat and buckled herself in.

A pang of shame hit her when she did. She wondered if it made Optimus remember the last time she had a seat belt over her.

Ignoring the feeling and putting her hands on the wheel she felt Optimus give her control as she drove.

Stopping at the first fast food place she seen, she grabbed two five dollar bills from Optimus's glove box and then stepped out of the Autobot vehicle and thanked Optimus. She quickly walked into the place and ordered her meal and water and then swiftly after she received what she ordered she went back outside and got into the Autobot leader's semi form and sat in the driver's seat and put all the change she had left over into the glovebox.

"Thank you." She told Optimus.

She didn't dare eat yet, to risk dirtying the inside of the Autobot so she waited and took small sips of her water as she drove.

As they got out of civilization Optimus regained control over his vehicle mode and drove them back to the base. The ride back was peaceful and calm. Justine had to fight back a laugh as she watched what looked like a vehicle driving by itself as she watched the steering wheel turn this way and that as she held with both hands unto her drink.

When they finally got back there was Bumblebee waiting outside of the mechanic shop in his camero form and there was another vehicle with him; an ambulance and along with that there was a blue motorcycle.

"Ratchet and Arcee are back." Optimus informed Justine.

Parking outside the mechanic shop Justine watched as Bumblebee transformed back into his Autobot mode, along with him as did the Ambulance and motorcycle also transform into autobots.

Justine grabbed her food and drink and Optimus opened his door for her. Carefully, she hopped off and winced when she did, the cold air hitting her. Such a difference between the tempature of night and day.

Optimus transformed into Autobot mode.

"Ratchet, Arcee; this is Justine as you know." Optimus said "Justine, this is Ratchet, our medic."

The Autobot who was once an Ambulance gave Justine a small smile.

"and this is Arcee. Don't let her small size fool you. She's a fierce warrior."

"Hey." Arcee greeted with a nod.

Justine responded to them both with a smile, but Optimus cleared his throat.

"Justine, you can get acquainted with these friends of mine perhaps later. I need to speak to them and you need to consume your meal and drink."

"Optimus, I'll show her underground. She can eat and get cleaned up. Make herself at home. Ratchet already informed me of his and Arcee's search." Bumblebee offered.

Optimus gave a nod towards to the yellow bot.

* * *

Justine watched as Bumblebee pressed something on the top of a heigh up smoke detector that was connected to one of the large beams in the shop, then abruptly after he did the garage doors behind her shut as the floor bellow she and Bumblebee's feet started to sink into the ground.

Farther and farther it sank into the ground. Ten feet in and she and bumblebee were surrounded by concrete walls until she and Bumblebee came to a halt about 100 feet from the top of where they stood. When they stopped she could see their surroundings had ceased to be concrete walls, but now they were standing in a dark place.

"Three..two..one!." Bumblebee said and with that some bright lights flicked on around them and she saw that they were now in a very large open room with huge what looked like television screens that were shut off surrounding them on all four sides of the walls.

"Stick close." Bumblebee smiling, said he motioned his hand towards her to follow him.

Justine followed quickly as he walked.

* * *

Bumblebee had taken her through a tall door out of the room that led to a white hallway. The left and right side of the hallway had five doors on each side and at the end of the hallway was a white door which had a keypad of numbers underneath it's knob and a key in the knob. Bumblebee typed quickly some numbers on the keypad and then the door suddenly opened.

"Ladies first, right?" Bumblebee asked kindly with a smile, motioning for her to go in first.

Justine gave him a kind smile in return and thanked Bumblebee as she walked into the dark room, but wondered how he was going to follow her since the door was way too small for him to get in in either of his forms.

"TAH-DAH!" Bumblebee loudly sang as he turned on the lights behind her. When the lights turned on he watched Justine's reaction in amusement.

"Woah."

The place to Justine looked like the inside of a very small hotel room. There was a bed and a tiny kitchen from what she could see and a small couch.

"The door next to the bed leads to the bathroom. You can if you want get cleaned up there after you eat. There's clean towels and toothpaste and all those human things. I'm sure you got questions piled on top of questions in stacks, Justine, but you eat first or we can talk while you eat. Whichever you like."

Justine turned around saw a very small Bumblebee standing right behind her about five-foot three inches, her height.

"How?..."

"Hologram." Answered Bumblebee. "My body is still outside the door. I'm just projecting this form. I figured the same height would make you comfortable."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Nope. Still no sign of of any Decepti-idots hanging around here or that city we went to today, Optimus. But, we did do some more repairs on the ship, Ratchet and I. The others stayed behind to work on it over night. Today we got a lot done on it." Arcee said.

"Nicely done you two."

Ratchet and Arcee smiled.

"Optimus, about the girl.." Arcee started.

"Optimus, dear old friend-" Ratchet interrupted. "Why of all the places did you take her out to one of those fast food places they have here on earth to eat? The lack of nutrients!" He cried.

"Ah-hem." Arcee said correcting Ratchet with her arms crossed.

"Sorry. Forgive me. Carry on." Ratchet replied.

"Ratchet, it was for her comfort and she was hungry. We currently as you know do not have human substance for eating here and rather going to the grocery store I figured it would be an opportune time for 'Fast food'. Besides, she ordered a large salad with fries and water to drink."

"Thank the Allspark she didn't get any of that 'soda' these humans often drink." Ratchet replied in relief.

"Arcee, please continue." Optimus said, turning to her.

"How's the girl been doing since she's been awake? Has she..appeared stable? Has she tried to.. Pardon me Optimus for asking this..finish what she started?"

Optimus's face turned serious. "She hasn't been up for long, but so far no. No attempts."

* * *

Justine found herself practically inhaling her food. She sat on the small couch with her legs crossed underneath her. Bumblebee's holograph sat on the bed likewise, Innocently watching her like a small child. It seemed he had interest in what she was doing.

"Do you eat?" She asked curiously, pausing herself from another bite of her salad to ask. Normally she'd feel anxiety with someone watching her eat, but she felt herself being surprisingly calm around these robots more than she usually was around people. Maybe it was because they weren't human.

It all felt like a good dream to Justine. Maybe she had succeeded in killing herself and this was her afterlife? she wondered, joking with herself. The longer she was with these Autobots her strength of trust in them grew. The company of them she surprisingly to herself found..pleasant. Natural.

She hadn't in the past succeeded with making friends with her fellow mankind very much. Those she did had seemed to drift from her life or had just stopped talking to her and responding to her texts. Maybe those friendships weren't meant to be she'd tell herself.

She had in her depression had kept herself secluded for the last three years. It was weird to speak so often and so much as she had recently been doing with these autobots. She had in the last three years stayed in her bedroom at her stepfather's or hung out at the local park and would be alone there.

It was nice to be able to talk others who were sober unlike her step-father who was drunk most of the time.

Bumblebee smiled. "No. The closest with what you humans do would be us taking in Energon."

"Oh." Replied Justine. She took a final bite, a small cherry tomato she had stabbed onto her fork, the last of the food she had left, chewed and swallowed it and let out a sigh.

She definitely needed to eat.

"Bumblebee, you were right. I do have questions, but can I ask after I take a shower?" She asked the autobot, her fingers feeling some of her hair on top of her head. Her hair felt oily and her scalp was itching horribly. Her teeth needed brushing too.

"Sure. I think our human friend Ian left you some clothes underneath the bed. He's the one who bought you the clothing you have on now. He has a daughter close to your age too. He gave us this place awhile ago. Long story. I'll explain later. You go get cleaned up. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks, Bumblebee." Justine said and looked underneath the bed. She found clothing there as Bumblebee had said and gathered some and walked into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Justine stepped out of the bathroom with new clothes on. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt. A white towel was wrapped around her head to dry her hair. Her mouth felt fresh and clean after brushing and flossing.

"About time!" Bumblebee exclaimed jokingly.

Justine let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry, Bee. Um..Hope you don't mind me calling you that.. "

"Nah. I don't mind." Bumblebee said, pleased he made her laugh. "Others have nicknamed me that. Time for the Q and A, right?"

* * *

Justine listened patiently as Bumblebee had answered her questions. She had found out she had been with them for the past four days.

She had been put in a medically induced coma as the multiple medicines had worked in her body to bring it into recovery from the wound she had received in her shoulder along with other things such as the blood loss she had and due to the surgery Ratchet had preformed on her to remove the bullet.

Ratchet had discovered that she had been greatly dehydrated and sleep deprived.

Ratchet's skill in medical needs and his cybertronian medical technology and cybertronian medicine was far superior than those that the Autobots had so far seen than the ones humans had on earth.

Whatever equipment or medicine Ratchet didn't have that he required he sought to make something similar to the one on his home planet with what he could find on earth.

He had also read and studied and the closest way to explain it would be similar to the word and action humans have with that he ' downloaded' medical knowledge on the homo sapien species online.

Bumblebee had also told Justine how they had checked online for any missing person reports for her which they found nothing. No missing reports for her were online nor on the television nor over police radio.

To which Justine had replied to Bumblebee that it was because she was unemployed and the only person that was in her everyday life had been her step-father who was an alcoholic and probably didn't care that she was missing or hadn't realized that she was.

Bumblebee could see by her expression it was painful for her to talk about.

"Yeah, we gathered that he had a drinking problem when we got info on you. We went over to the house and could see him through the window with a bottle next to him on the couch." Bumblebee replied sadly.

Justine found out also that the Autobots had been conscious on earth for nearly a year. Bumblebee had saved the man Ian and his daughter Kelly not too long after he and the other Autobots had been awakened. Bumblebee had saved them from a hostage situation.

They were informed similarly as Justine was of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons and about Cybertron and the battle and crashes of both ships.

The man Ian was actually someone who had inherited much money. That, and he was also one of the co-owners of a very big computer company that Justine was sure most people knew of on the earth.

Turned out that being into science and technology ran in Ian's family, in fact Ian's grandfather had bought the underground shelter years ago and built and owned the shop on top of it to keep the shelter a secret for emergency, having others run it for him until he passed.

"Apparently his Grandpa was kinda kooky for most human perspectives at least that's what Ian said. Brilliant though science and technology wise. But I heard he was fearful that little green men from space were gonna land on earth and take it over. If not that some kinda war was gonna happen. Ian said he had anxiety issues, hence the shelter.." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee informed Justine that after Ian and Kelly his daughter had met the Autobots, Ian knowing they needed a hideout donated the shelter for their use.

Ian had more than happily bought any supplies the Autobots had requested, grateful for saving both Kelly's life and his; hence any modern things they had in the shop and underneath it and any renovations.

* * *

"Tonight would you like going with us as we work repairing the ship?"

Justine blinked repeatedly, surprised at the offer.

"Yeah, sure! If you don't think Optimus and the others would mind?"

"Nah I'll ask. I'm sure Optimus wouldn't mind. You can step inside the ship and check it out. Not every day a human like you gets to see something from another planet.

Justine grinned in response.

* * *

They had spent the rest of the night with her asking questions and him answering and they also just spent time talking, all this with Optimus's permission. And now Justine was asleep.

Bumblebee walked out one of the garage doors of the mechanic shop on the surface and walked towards his fellow teammates and their leader as they had seemed to be enjoying each others company as the sun was starting to rise. It was a beautiful view, the sunrise on earth; Bumblebee admitted to himself.

But so much better to him were the ones he had experienced on Cybertron, there were no words for him to express how great it was. When the sun would rise on Cybertron before the war the colors in the sky from the sunrise there would reflect off of the buildings, turning them into such beautiful colors of pink and purple and yellow and orange. He remembered how neat it was when he'd be outside and the reflecting buildings would bounce their colors back unto him and others as they were outside.

Better times. He missed it.

He felt his frown he had already felt on his face deepen.

"Bumblebee what's bugging you, Bug?" Arcee lovingly asked, noticing her friend's sadness as he approached them. She had slightly teased him kindly, calling him bug in an attempt to cheer him up from whatever had brought him down.

"Home sick. "Bumblebee answered. All three other Autobots responded with a frown of understanding and relating at his reply.

"I think we all share in your feeling Bumblebee." Optimus replied.

"Yeah..It's not just that, Optimus." Bumblebee said sadly. "I'm worried too for our loved ones! For our fellow Autobots! Cybertron and that's not even all of it!" Bumblebee exclaimed sadly.

"I know we don't like hearing it, or someone bringing it up cause we're all worrying and there's nothing we can do about it, but fix the communication devises and the ship and look out for any Decepticons on earth and keep a hopeful watch for Autobots and stuff, but it really is getting to me."

After a moment of silence, Optimus considering what the yellow Autobot had said and his feelings, Optimus responded.

"As you know, the ship is almost finished. And before you came out we had gotten word from Cliffjumper that we should be able to try to communicate possibly some time tonight to any possible Autobots left as we fix up a bit more damage on the communication devises, thanks to the overnight work of Bulkhead and Cliffjumper, they made huge strides on the progress of the ship and the communication devises. They're on their way back now, very exhausted."

Bumblebee's optics seemed to turn a brighter blue at the good news. "Really, Optimus?!"

"Yes. But, whatever we find out as we attempt to transmit .. We must not lose hope. If we find all our loved ones and if all the rest of the Autobots have been ...have been killed and also the babies and children and so on... and if we find Cybertron destroyed..Autobots, we have each other and maybe this new planet to call home. We've gained friends, Ian and his daughter and now potentially Justine."

Optimus thought for a moment of how such a terrible thing had happened to him and his fellow teammates..yet had they not been here on earth would not possibly Ian and kelly and mostly so Justine be dead? Such young lives gone.

Even in the midst of this tragedy he found some good had come from it.

The Autobots nodded in obedience and agreement and with a frown at Optimus's words.

* * *

Peacefully Justine woke from sleep and yawned and then turned from her side and laid on her back. Looking at the ceiling and down at the blanket that covered her she took in the moment.

 _I'm not dreaming this is really happening._

She thought to herself about her experiences so far with the Autobots. She remembered the conversations she and Bumblebee had had all night, all the questions he had answered.

" _So, do you know if there's beings on other planets? Besides, well you know earth and..sorry I know we don't know the current status of Cybertron..I'm sorry-I didn't mean-"_

 _Bumblebee had smiled at her question because of the question itself and knowing she hadn't meant to be mean or anything like that. He interrupted her._

 _"Of course! I've experienced meeting some other beings and been on other planets! But, you should really ask Optimus about the other beings he met and the planets he's visited. He's been to way more planets and met way more beings than I have and he's older than me so he'd have more knowledge about these things. I'm actually pretty young in comparison with the other Autobots here."_

 _Justine smiled. She was sure if Autobots could blush Bumblebee would have from embarrassment._

 _"Would you please, Bee tell me about some of the other beings you met and the different planets you have you encountered?" She had asked him._

 _"Well, I should tell you also there's also creatures like animals on some planets. For example, before I mention fellow beings..I was on a planet once that was mostly bird type creatures. There was some that were really beautiful with multiple colored feathers, colors not on this planet. Colors kinda similar to red and green and purple._

 _The planet was like a giant rainforest planet. The different species of plants it had and trees..really cool. Really loud, some of the singing some of the bird creatures did. they kinda sounded like loud beautiful melodic bells when they sang. Didn't find any beings just the creatures._

 _But about beings..Went to a planet where there were insect type beings, but different types. The ones with multiple upon multiple eyes..talking to them was kinda ...yikes. Some of the type of beings there we had to prove our worth of reliability and friendship._

 _I been to another planet that was covered with ice and snow. The beings on the planet are tall white furry beings. They stood on two furry legs. They ate the fruits that grew off the trees from that planet. Huuuge trees, taller than any I've seen on this planet with my own optics or online. They were a kind non-warrior race, but were ready to defend their kind and planet if needed..really tough when they needed to be._

 _They looked..they looked kinda like they had the body of a polar bear with white furry human hands instead of paws, but with claws like a bear though growing from their fingers and feet like a polar bear's paws. They have teeth like a lion's and a face like a dog's with a furry elephant nose."_

 _Justine had bursted into laughter at her mental image of the last being Bumblebee detailed until her stomach hurt._

* * *

Justine let out a hard laugh as she once again pictured the beings. Tears fell from her eyes because of how hard she was laughing. When her laughing died off she let out a peaceful sigh.

 _"No! Stop!_

 _Fear._

 _Anxiety._

 _Pain hitting her shoulder..._

 _If Optimus hadn't stopped me..l more than likely I'd be dead now._

Justine could feel the desire to kill herself was no longer there. But that was not out of the norm for her. She'd have days where the desire was so strong it was like she couldn't think about anything else but committing suicide and other days where, though depressed she didn't want to die.

A knock on the door was heard and Justine lifted her head up and watched the door as it opened.

It was Arcree.

"Optimus asked me to wake you, but I can tell you were already awake before I got here. It's three o' clock. He wants to talk to you about coming with us tonight to the ship." Arcee said.

"Um..sure let me just brush my hair and stuff and I'll come out. " she replied.

Justine had brushed her long red curly hair as quickly as she could and used the bathroom and washed her hands and then her face.

Walking out of the bathroom she seen Arcee standing out the door of the small room.


End file.
